disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I likes Wolves/I probably won't ever finish writing this but I did a prologue and that's something so...
~Five years six months ago~ “Mom!!! Mom guess what! Mom…?” Jay called out to his mother trying to find her to tell her about his new friend. His footsteps could be heard echoing in just about every room in the entire house, so why wasn’t his mom answering him yet? And just when Jay was about to give up his mom jumped out of an adjoining room screaming, “Boo!” Jay screamed and ran away giggling before being swept up into his mother’s arms. They smiled in a fit of laughter. “Did ‘ya want to tell my something sweetie?” Jay’s mother asked him. Jay nodded fast. “Okay so like you know where our neighbor Ms. Jacky lives and stuff and how she has a son? So like I met him and he’s a couple years older than me so I was scared at first, but he’s like super-duper cool and nice and stuff and like so yeah I guess we’re friends now? I don’t know how you know when you can call each other friends but yeah!” Jay’s words tumbled out of his mouth quickly. His mom’s smile broadened as she put Jay back down on the floor. “Jessie is a very sweet kid isn’t he?” She replied, but received an oddly confused look. “Wait…his name’s Jessieeee?” Jay extended the e as he said the name. Jay’s mom burst in laughter. “That surprises you?” She said once her laughter settled down. Jay flushed getting embarrassed from not knowing his new friend’s name. “His mom calls him Jess though so…” Jay’s mother started before hearing the front doors being slammed open, which scared Jay and his mother as well. His mom ran quickly toward the door Jay tagging behind. She turned toward him quickly and said, “Stay right here until I know who it is…okay sweetie?” Jay nodded, but couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He knew the rules. He really did. But would if it was someone bad? He didn’t want them to hurt his mom. His paranoia grew until he felt the courage to go to the end of the hallway. He stood at the end of it and peered around his corner finding his mother arguing with two people. He managed to hear the conversation. “Ma’am we are just trying to reason with you…” Person number one said so softly and calmly that Jay wouldn’t have heard it if it weren’t for the big echo-y room. “I am not! I repeat not going to reason with people like you!” Jay’s mom spat out. “Please, Ma’am we aren’t asking much…” Person number two said with the same amount of softness and calmness as the first. “People like you should not be asking anything!” Jay’s mom raised her voice and Jay cringed hating the yell-y voice she was using. “And what exactly does that mean Ma’am…” Person number one’s calm voice was gone now, replaced with a poison-laced tone. “You’re the same people who killed my husband that’s what!” Jay was surprised by what his mom said and slightly confused. Dad was murdered…and by those guys? “I don’t understand what you mea-“ Person number two started. “You know what I mean! People from the same group you are in killed-“ His mom’s voice broke as she almost seemed to be crying. “Ma’am… We apologize for what happened in the past and we assure you that we don’t kill people anymore…” Person number two almost whispered. “I don’t care! Get out now!!!” Jay’s mom yelled so loud it could probably be heard all over the town. “Ma’am please if you don’t agree…you’ll regret it.” Person number two said as he looked around. “I SAID GET OUT!!!” Jay’s mom yelled even louder if that was even possible. Before the two people got out, Jay ran to his mother wanting desperately to comfort her. His mother was overly upset with this action. Her eyes an almost-glare as he hugged her. The two people turned toward them and noticed Jay right away. The corner of their lips turned up into a smirk in unison. “We said you’d regret ever rejecting us,” Person number one said as he pulled Jay from his mother. Her eyes went wide as Jay screamed. His mother moved quickly trying to grab Jay from person number one’s grasp, but it was useless as person number one too strong. Jay screamed but was left speechless as the place around him fazed, until he was in a different place. Teleportation? But…Th-that doesn’t exist! Jay’s logic screamed at him, but it couldn’t argue with what had just happened. ~Present~ That was over five years ago. Jay smiled sadly at the thought. He didn’t remember much else about that day. He remembered his amazement at the new place his kidnappers had brought him though. The place they brought him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. That day he also remembered looking in the mirror to see his new face. His hair was colored just like a blue jay, which he actually quite liked, but his eyes and skin color surprised him. His usually tan skin was now a sickly white and his eyes. The whites were now black and his brown eyes were now red. His kidnappers had left him in the street. Alone. He was taken in quickly by a mom and her son, Juniper. They were overly sweet people-at least they looked human-ish. And that’s basically what led up till present day. He had gotten used to seeing people with oddly colored skin, oddly colored hair and eyes-or eye. Well… The world was just as colorful-if not more so- as the people. It was beautiful, but it would never feel like home. Never. “Jay? Umm dude you okay? You’ve been zoning out for a long time…” Jay jumped at Juniper’s voice. “Uhh… Yeah! Just umm… remembering some stuff…” Jay replied quietly. “Okay, you do that. My mom made dinner Btw so yeah…” Juniper added before walking out. Jay frowned. Even after five years he remembered his mom’s cooking, and while Ms. Greene was a good cook, he missed his mom’s cooking. I’ll eat your cooking again…Someday mom. Jay smiled as he thought to himself. Someday. Category:Blog posts